


Santa's Elf

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Elf, Gen, Prompt: Elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt, Elf.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 05 Dec - elf/elves prompt





	Santa's Elf

[ ](https://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/blairElf2_edited-1_zpszhdanllo.png.html)


End file.
